


Attachments

by ladyxboheme



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Aural Kink, Extremely mild cum play, F/M, Het, Masturbation, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxboheme/pseuds/ladyxboheme
Summary: Dan is away on tour, but he can't stop thinking about you. He sends a sexy video in the middle of the night to prove it.





	Attachments

You’re not entirely sure what woke you. You pry your eyes open to find that your room is still pitch black, it’s still the middle of the night. Once your eyes adjust to the dark you notice the dim glow of your cellphone lying face down on your nightstand. Ah. You must have received something, and the notification ding must have woken you. You roll onto your back and lift the phone - you're immediately blinded by the screen’s glow and fumble to quickly lower the brightness setting. Once your eyes are no longer being assaulted by light, you can see you have an e-mail from Danny. You smile to yourself - just seeing his name on your phone fills you with butterflies. You were truly pathetic when it came to him. You just couldn’t help it. The two of you had started as friends, which turned into fuck buddies, which was slowly turning into… something. You weren’t sure what yet, but just the thought of him filled you with as much affection as it filled you with lust. He’s going to be the death of you.

But an e-mail? That’s strange, he usually texts or calls. And this late at night it’s usually a booty-call. But he’s out of town touring, so it can’t be that. You’re not awake enough for this. 

You propped yourself up on your pillows and opened the e-mail. No message, just one attachment. A video. You quickly opened it and hit play and - oh, God. Dan’s mostly naked body fills the screen. He’s sitting on what must be the desk chair in his hotel room - you see his bed behind him. He’s in nothing but tight boxer briefs, his hair a mess, his eyes still smudged with stage make-up. Fuck, he’s so beautiful. 

“Hey baby girl,” he says, his voice quiet and worn from singing. He sounded so sexy like this. “I didn’t want to call and wake you, but I wanted you to know I was thinking about you.” He runs a hand through his disheveled hair, and his other hand rests on his stomach. “Can’t stop thinking about you actually.”

You can’t help but gasp, partially from surprise that you were so heavily on his mind while he was off being a rock star. But mostly because just looking at him and hearing his rough voice turns you on so much it steals your breath.

“I know sending shit like this unsolicited is douche-tastic,” he chuckles, “but I’m hoping you’ll forgive me. I just had to show you how bad I want you right now.”

His hand slid down and cupped his cock through his underwear. God, he was already hard. You felt your whole body flush, and felt a wave of heat rush straight between your legs.

He moaned slightly as he squeezed himself, “I wish you were right here in my lap. Grinding your ass against me. Teasing me like you love to do,” his mouth quirked in a small smile. He knew you well. Teasing and turning Dan into a whimpering mess was your favorite thing in the whole world. You desperately wished you were in his lap right now, too.

“I’d grip your waist, pull you flush against me, rock my hard cock up against you,” he lifted his hips up against his teasing hand to demonstrate. Jesus Christ, those hips. He did ungodly nasty things with those hips. You were already unbelievably wet.

“I’d kiss you, moan against your mouth,” his eyes slid shut and his head dropped back. “Fuck, you taste so good. Your sweet tongue and your soft lips. Want your mouth on mine while you pull my hair.” Dan’s breath was coming fast, his hand working himself a little harder. You were right there with him - your panting breath filled the quiet room, and you had a hand cupped against your sex through your wet panties. 

“If you were grinding on me right now, I bet I could feel how hot and wet you are even through our clothes,” he said with a soft growl.You could imagine his panting and hungry noises right in your ear, could practically feel his teeth and hot breath against your neck. 

“Bet your beautiful fucking nipples would be rock hard,” he licked his lips, and stared right into the camera. “I’d suck and bite them until you were a quivering mess.” Your whole body shuddered. You propped up your phone on the nightstand so you could free up your other hand. You slid it up under your shirt and pulled on your nipples, but no amount of pinching or tugging felt as good as Dan’s mouth felt on them, and you whimpered in frustration.

“I want you so bad, baby,” he said on a whine, and you echoed the noise immediately. You loved Dan’s noises so much. His fake “sexy” voice he used when he was joking or in character was deep and rugged, but in reality when he was this far gone his voice would get softer and higher, absolutely desperate sounding. And it was the hottest sound on fucking Earth. 

“I wanna be inside you. I’d rip your panties off and slide my fingers through your wet lips, bury them in you, rub my thumb hard against your clit.” It was too much, you felt like you were going to explode from want. You pulled your panties aside and slammed two fingers inside yourself, wishing desperately that they were Dan’s long strong digits. You moaned out his name, though there was no one to hear it, and rubbed your clit while you stroked against your inner walls. Your eyes felt heavy with lust but you couldn’t possibly tear them away from your screen. 

Dan pushed his boxers down beneath his balls, his cock springing up and smacking against his stomach with a wet slap. He was already dripping wet just from talking about you. You could barely breath. 

He moaned loud and long when he wrapped his big hand around his cock and started pumping slowly. “I love your fucking pussy so much, love feeling you pulse around my fingers, love making you cum so hard that you’re dripping down my wrist.” His voice cracked as his hand stroked himself just a little faster. “And once I made you a sopping wet mess, I’d beg to fuck you. Please baby girl, I want you so bad.” That was it, you were a gonner. Hearing Dan beg threw you immediately over the edge. Your legs clasped together hard around your hand, and you cried out as you came fast and hard. Your orgasm was still thrumming through you when the sound of Dan moaning your name brought your attention back to the screen.

“I’d throw your ass up on this desk, throw your legs over my shoulders and slam into you so hard you couldn’t breath.” He briefly let go of his shaft, spit quickly into his palm, then wrapped himself back up into a firmer, faster grip. “You’re so tight baby girl, I love filling you up with my cock. You take it so good for me.” Dan’s breath was racing, his legs spread wide. He held his fist almost still and fucked up into his own grasp, hips slamming upward, making an obscene wet slap with every thrust. “Yes, fuck yes, baby, oh god,” Danny rambled until his breathless voice trailed into mindless noises and occasional moans of your name. You added another finger inside yourself and changed the angle, fucking yourself deep and hard, matching Danny’s thrusts beat for beat. It felt good, and you knew you were going to cum again soon, but it wasn’t good enough, it wasn’t Dan. When your second orgasm hit you cried out Dan’s name and it came out on a sob.

Your legs were shaking, your pussy was still fluttering around your soaked fingers, and your vision was slowly coming back to you just in time to see Dan cum all over himself. His body was wound so tight that he was completely still except for his squeezing fist. His mouth hung open on a silent moan, his brow furrowed, his eyes shut tight. He came so hard there were streaks of pearly white all the way up his chest, one spot even landing on his chin. You wished desperately that you were there to lick him clean. Better yet you wished that load was deep inside you right now. 

Your breath was finally slowing, and you collapsed, boneless, sprawled across your bed. You used your dry hand to hoist the phone back up into your line of vision, and watched Dan let out a content moan as he wiped his cum off his torso with trembling hands. The last drop from his chin he collected on his thumb, then slowly sucked it clean, all while staring directly into the lense. Dan only ever tastes his cum for you, because he knows how much the sight of it turns you on, that evil bastard. 

Dan chuckled at himself and picked up the phone, bringing it up to face level with a happy sigh. He smiled softly at the camera and your heart clenched. That fucking smile, those big puppy dog brown eyes; he was so fucking cute that it was almost annoying. 

“Sorry for that pathetic display,” he laughed, “But I truly could not help myself. Three weeks without you it three too goddamn many.” Your heart did that annoying clenching thing again. You’ll never get used to how sweet this man is. “But just a few more days, and I’ll be back in town. Make time to see me? Please?” Was he fucking kidding, as if there was anything more important in your life than climbing Leigh Daniel Avidan like a fucking tree the SECOND he came home? 

“Good night, baby girl,” he said softly, then he blew a kiss and the video ended.

You let the phone fall from your hand and onto the floor. Then you flopped over face first into your pillows and let out a loud, muffled, frustrated, heart-sick scream. 

**** 

The next morning you took a long hot shower, struggling to keep your hands from wandering. After that video you were sure you’d be horny for pretty much the rest of eternity. But you held off, and once you emerged from the bathroom, you laid a towel on your bed, propped your camera on your dresser, got out your largest, most Dan-like toy, and filmed some revenge.

Within 5 minutes of sending the video, your phone rang. You didn’t even need to look to know it was Dan.

“Are you trying to kill me, woman?” Dan said in an urgent whisper the second you picked up. 

You laughed and feigned innocence, “What do you mean? I thought you’d like it.”

“I do! I mean, I will! But I’m stuck on a bus with eight dudes all day, which you knew, which is why you’re evil.” 

You laughed even harder. “So? Doesn’t mean you can’t watch it. You can show them, I don’t care,” you were totally bluffing, and he knew it, but a growl of jealousy came through the phone nonetheless.

“Oh you’re being very bad today, aren’t you?” He said smoothly, and your knees went a little weak.”You’re in for some punishment, baby girl.”

“Promise?” you said. 

He answered with another soft growl,“Promise.”There was a brief quiet pause, then Dan said “I miss you,” very softly. 

You felt yourself get a little choked up, like the big pathetic softy that you are. You struggled to keep your voice normal as you said “I miss you, too.” You swallowed, forcing yourself into a lighter tone of voice, “Just a few more days. You can make it.”

“Yeah we’ll see,” he grumbled.

“Have a good show tonight. Bye, Danny.”

“Bye, baby.” Before Dan could hit end you heard Arin in the background squawking “Who ya talkin to who ya talkin to who ya talking to, huh huh huh?” and Dan’s laughter before the line went quiet.

Just a few more days.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so self indulgent, I'm ashamed of myself. Also Im posting this via mobile, so if the format is atrocious Im truly sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are much appreciated. And if there's any interest I might do a sequel!


End file.
